There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and others persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,840, hereby incorporated by reference, discusses the use of substituted tetrahydroindane derivatives as useful fragrance chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,798 hereby incorporated by reference, discusses the use of 4,4a,5,6,7,8,9,9b-octahydro-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethyl-indano[4,5-d]-dioxin as a fragrance chemical. A commonly owned patent application Ser. No. 10/618,363, filed Jul. 10, 2003, hereby incorporated by reference, discusses a compound 4,4a,5,6,7,8,9,9b-octahydro-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethyl-indano[4,5-d]-dioxin and its use in perfumery.
Despite this disclosure and numerous other patents on fragrance materials, there is a continuing need to provide additional fragrance materials such that perfumers may create new fragrances for various applications.